The Beginning
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: Set in the Negaverse. We all know how Darkwing got Gosayln and met Launchpad. But how did Negaduck meet his? How did his beginning start out? Well this is his story... rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to Disney. We all know how Darkwing has gotten Gosalyn, but how did Negaduck get his? How did he meet the thug Launchpad and the other evil Muddlefoots? Well this is the story. And where it all began…**

* * *

Chapter 1: Dastardly Deeds of a Duck (part one)

Here in the Negaverse, it's a cold and dangerous place, where little good is ever found and when it does it's only a sliver. Too many dreams have been crushed and hope is little to none. Where the law system is corrupted and crime is more of a life style. One duck knew this all too well. His life started out as innocent as any other, only to turn into utter hell. The duck was short, standing at a mere 5 '1. He was wearing a mask to shield his face, a yellow suit with a red turtleneck, complete with a black cape and a red fedora.

The duck called himself, Negaduck. He was standing on top of the tower of the Aubadun Bridge that connected the city St. Canard to the little town of Duckburg. St. Canard's the home of this young duck. It was the only home he knew. Until after high school. He narrowed his eyes, clearing all thoughts of his past. This was the day. The day that he was going to commit a crime so big that his name would send shivers down anyone's spins. However he had only managed to just start out, coming back after a long stay in China.

This was the day. He went through the window of his tower and came out near the bottom of the tower, riding on his motorcycle, with looked like a black and red menacing duck. His eyes were darting for anything that he could do. Seeing nothing he growled. Nothing was big enough for him to do. What was the point of committing a crime if everyone else was doing the same thing?

"Where's the good crimes at? Everything is all the same!" he exclaimed, disgusted at the sight as he drove by.

He spent all night trying to figure out what to do, but decided to go back to the tower.

"Can't get a decent crime without some yahoo ruining it!" he snapped as he pulled in. "Maybe I feel better if I had something in my stomach.

He went over to the supposed "Kitchen unit" of his hide out and rubbed his hands together.

"Time for some breakfast," he told himself, and started the timer. "And go!"

He took off running, catching a bowl that was flung from the cabinet. He ran around the side of the kitchen, catching cereal that was being shot out of a gun. He sat it on the table, just in time for the next course. A plate along with a fork and spoon was launched from the cabinet. He jumped up, catching the items and placed them on the table. He heard the toaster pop and swiped some butter and buttered the two slices of toast which landed on the plate below. Two eggs shot out and he held up a pan, breaking the eggs as he landed. The floor beneath him opened up and he jumped out of the way, just in time for a fire to pop out and cook the eggs. He was wearing an oven mitt as the pan landed in his hand. He sat the eggs on the plate and speed over to his next routine. He turned around just in time to catch a grapefruit and tossed onto the table. He jumped off as three oranges and squeezed them to make himself a glass of orange juice. He landed on the ground and shut the timer off. He looked at it, pleased with his new time.

"Not bad. I might just end up setting a world record if I keep this up." He turned to his breakfast. "Now I got everything I need…except the milk."

He heard the spring go off and looked up to see the fridge being launched in the air. He scrambled out of the way just in time as the fridge landed on his chair, barely missing him.

"I always forget the milk." He muttered. He shrugged. "Aw. Who needs breakfast? I'll just catch up on some Z's."

He went over to change into his pajamas, only his black tank top and skull boxers, climbing into his bed.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to make sure everyone knows the name of Negaduck…" he yawned as he fell asleep.

* * *

On the other side of town in the police department, a tall bull was walking around, talking to his fellow officers.

"Are you sure?" the bull asked.

"W-w-we are D-Detective Bulba," the shorter ram, Hammer Head replied, his trusted deputy. "They're moving Waddlemyer's machine, tonight."

"Then make sure we get it. We don't want anyone to get their hands on it. If we do then who knows what villains might do if they get their hands on it." Detective Bulba replied.

The fellow officers nodded and took off to secure the weapon.

* * *

Negaduck was looking for a crime to commit when he saw a large condor flying over him, with that bag of luggage.

"That's odd." He muttered, "I knew birds travel, but never saw one with an actual bag."

He decided to follow it and came across the train. He went over and saw soldiers on the side. He smirked. This was his chance! If there were soldiers, there was a mass destructive machine they were transporting. He rode over to the side of the train and climbed on. He went over and knocked the guards out.

"Now this is what I needed. Steal the machine, and get the name of evil that I deserved!" he cackled.

Just as he was about to open the door, he heard someone coming and climbed out of sight. He saw two rams and a horse going up to the door.

"A-a-are you sure th-this is safe Hammer head? W-w-what if something h-happens?" the smaller ram asked.

"We're supposed to stop them, that's what."

"And I'll be here to crush that dream." Negaduck chuckled as he swooped down and knocked the two lacking officers out.

Hammer head tackled him and knocked him off the train. "I think you missed your stop! 6: 15 of Nowhereville! Coming up!"

"Hey!" he snarled and clinged onto the railing for dear life. "Sorry but that's not my stop! Mine is with the Waddlemyer ram rod and I'll be taking it with me!"

"You're not taking anything!" Hammer head replied.

"Watch me!"

Negaduck jumped on as he tackled the officer. The two swapped punches and kicks as they battled. The shorter duck dodged in time to miss a kick to the head, only to get an uppercut to the jaw, sending him flying off the train. He crashed into a shed that was filled with all sorts of planes.

"That goat is going to be sheered when I'm when I'm through with him!"

As he got up, he was tackled, the large figure holding him by the collar of his turtleneck. He started swinging, trying to hit the thug that had grabbed him.

"Let go of me you big oaf! Or I'll make sure you are six feet under!"

"No one is stealing from me!" the thug replied, "Not Launchpad McQuack!"

"More like McStupid! If I would've stolen from you would be already dead! Let go of me or face the wrath of Negaduck!" the masked menace exclaimed.

"Negaduck?" Launchpad asked.

He was tall, wearing a black T-shirt with a jean vest and jean pants. His long red hair was pulled into a pony-tail along with a five-o-clock shadow. He dropped the small duck.

"I'm your biggest fan; can I get your autograph?"

"Go jump into a lake!" Negaduck snapped, standing up and looked around. His eyes focused on the planes. "You own these?"

"Yea, my parents stole all the finest planes around. I took some as I left home."

"Then I'm taking one."

The shorter duck climbed into a plane, turning it on. Launchpad climbed in.

"Not without me! You take my plane, you take me!"

Negaduck growled. He didn't have time for this.

"Fine, fine! Just shut up and let me drive!"

The two rode in silence as Negaduck drove, looking for the train. He spied and smirked.

"There it is! Take the controls, I'm going down."

Launchpad gulped as Negaduck started to climb over the edge of the plane and jumped off and landed on the roof of the train. He swooped down and kicked the officers and landed on the side.

"That's pay back for the uppercut!"

The larger ram staggered back. He managed to catch his balance before he fell off. Negaduck jumped onto Hammer's head back, clutching his horns as he led the ram into the door. The said ram groaned as he moved back. He quickly regained his strength as he rammed Negaduck's backside into the door. The shorter duck fell off, falling off the ground. Negaduck groaned as he fell to the ground. He shook off his dizziness and climbed up the ladder. He was about to jump onto Hammerhead, only to get hit by the plane.

"Ow! Watch it you knob!"

"Sorry Negs. I don't really know how to steer a plane!" Launchpad replied.

"Now you tell me,"

Negaduck jumped off, kicking the deputy off the train along with his friends.

Hammer head looked up to see the cart being hooked up by the masked villain, and they took off. Hammerhead gulped and clutched the front of his clothes as the two villains disappeared.

"Oh…Bulba isn't going to like this…"

Negaduck unhook the back of the train and placed a hook on it, attaching it to the plane. Just as he was about to climb into the hanger, Launchpad's yell stopped him.

"Look out! We're about to crash!"

The short duck looked up…just to crash into an electric pole. They were hanging off the sides of the pole, dangling off the beams, the plane in ruins.

"Nice going you knob! You are completely worthless! Thanks to you I just lost my start to ultimate villainy! You are going to pay for this!"

He climbed down and started to storm off.

"I didn't mean too. At least we got the machine! Heck, we could even be partners! I could be your sidekick. Maybe even your bodyguard!"

"Fuck you." The shorter duck growled. "I work alone."

"But I could be useful!" Launchpad called as Negaduck walked off, leaving him alone.

The masked mallard didn't reply, just kept walking, fuming to himself. There was only going to be one way to get that machine, and was going to be damned sure to get it, along with the code even if it killed him.

"Only way to activate this machine is to get the person that had the code, Waddlemyer's brat of a granddaughter." He frowned, pushing the cart. "And I know just where's she's at…that stupid rundown orphanage…"

* * *

**And I'll end it on that! So what do you think? Is it good? Bad? Give me ideas! Help me shape what you think will happen next! But to do that so you have to review, so do so! See you next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dastardly Deeds of a Duck (part 2)

Taurus Bulba couldn't believe his luck. How could some unknown villain just swoop down and steal the Ram rod? He had sent his best officers to watch over it! He sighed to himself, sitting back in his chair and looking over the paperwork. They needed to figure out something. He looked over at his secretary, Clovis.

"Clovis, call Hammerhead. Tell him that I have a special job for him."

"Yes Bulba." She replied. "Does this have to involve the Ram rod?"

"It does. But the only person who had the code is his granddaughter. She was raised by him. I'm worried what will happen to the girl. Someone had arranged a hit on him, leaving the poor girl on her own."

Clovis nodded. After she called Hammerhead over, the deputy appeared in front of him.

"You wanted to see me Bulba?"

"Yes, I need you get Waddlemyer's granddaughter. She's in danger."

"You can count on me!" Hammerhead saluted and ran out to make sure that he wasn't going to screw up.

Hammerhead had managed to get the orphanage, which was run down, the fence nearly falling over, the paint chipping off, windows broken and children running around, screaming, fighting and everything else in between. He walked in and went up to the caretaker of the orphanage. A slightly large woman with cold eyes wearing purple dress.

"Um…excuse me. I'm here to see a little girl. Name Gosalyn Waddlemyer?" he asked.

The women looked up from her paperwork.

"What about her?" she sneered.

"I would like to see her." He replied. "I'm an old friend of the family."

The women pushed the button on her intercom, calling for the little girl to come see her. After a few moments, a little girl with curly red hair and a pink dress walked in.

"Yes Ms. Cavenair? You wanted to see me?"

"You have visited."

"I do?" she looked at the deputy.

"I'm an old friend of the family. I knew you're grandfather." He smiled gently.

"You knew Grandpa?" Her eyes brimming with tears.

He nodded and showed her a picture. It was her, with a taller and chubbier male duck, he was standing next to her, arms crossed with a mean scowl on his face. Gosalyn was smiling in the picture, standing close to him as she could get. A grape jelly stain was in the corner.

"That's me in the back," he lied, hopping not to scare her off.

"Actually that looks like a jelly stain."

He quickly stuffed the picture into his coat and pulled out a handkerchief. "Tear stains, to be exact."

Gosalyn looked at her caretaker. "May I go speak with him please? I'll stay inside the orphanage grounds. Promise."

"Whatever. Just get out of my sight."

"Keen Gear!" she exclaimed, grabbing Hammerhead's hand and leading him out.

They walked out of the office, only to be on the outside of the grounds. Gosalyn was skipping over the cracks, looking a bit sad.

"After my mommy and daddy died, grandpa was the only one left to take care of me. But he was usually busy working so I had to play by myself. Though I knew it had to be very important so I never asked." She looked at him. "Everyone is always calling me weird because I'm so behaved. There's nothing wrong with that. My mom before she died said that it's never a crime for anyone to go into the world without learning some manners. One day I'll find someone who understands that, and then I'll be adopted."

Hammerhead wiped his tears out of his, feeling bad for the little girl. She was so sweet, why did she have to go through this?

"That is so sad."

She looked over to see that she was on the outside of the ground.

"I don't mean to be a stiffler, but aren't the orphanage grounds on the other sides."

"O-oh right. Sorry. But I'm afraid you're in terrible danger. My boss sent me to come and protect you."

"Protect me from what?" she asked.

"A really bad duck stole your grandfather's machine and he's coming after you."

The little girl blinked in fear. "B-b-but I don't know the code…"

Before she could say anything else, Negaduck came by and swooped her up, placing her in the side car. The little girl squealed in terror, not knowing what had just happened. The yellow cladded duck turned his head to look at Hammerhead.

"Thanks for the gift Hammerhead! When I take over the city, your death will be slightly less painful!" he cackled.

As they were ridding, Launchpad came up to them, riding a bike.

"Hey Negs! I came to help!"

Negaduck glared at him. He sped up, trying to get away from his obsessed fan. He didn't need him around. However the faster he tried to get away, the faster Launchpad did to keep up with him. He growled. How he hated persistent people! Gosalyn looked up at him. He looked just like a superhero.

"Wow…are you a superhero?" she asked.

"No! I'm not a superhero! I am Negaduck! And I am a villain!" He turned to Launchpad, "And I thought I told you GET LOST!"

"But I can be useful!" The thug exclaimed.

"I said beat it!" He swerved away, turning onto the next street that was blocked by the police men. Negaduck growled as he saw them. "Great! Just what I needed!"

He pushed Gosalyn down, shielding her head as they started firing, hoping to stop the masked duck from getting away. He quickly turned around, only to be catch back up by Launchpad. He saw that they were close to his tower. He looked at the little girl.

"Hang on kid, we're going scuba diving, you might want to take as much air as you can."

She did as she was told, just in time as they fell into the water. Launchpad and the police stopped at the deck. They blinked in surprise. They were so close.

"Gees…I hope they survive…" the thug muttered.

* * *

In the tower, the underwater door opened and Negaduck and Gosalyn rolled in. The water drained as Negaduck parked his bike. Gosalyn looked around the tower.

"Keen gear! This place is amazing!" she exclaimed, jumping out of the cart.

"Eh, I guess." He muttered, jumping off and draining the rest of the water from his hat.

"Why do you wear a mask?"

He stopped and looked at her. "Because I don't like my face."

"Will you ever take it off?"

"No."

"Not even for a close friend."

"Not even if I sold my soul to the devil."

After a short while Gosalyn had managed to convince Negaduck to play with her, having him hunt her down. He monologued to himself, something that he rarely does. Deep down, he was having fun with the kid, not that he would admit it to anyone.

"Negaduck, hunts for the pink peril, keeping his eyes open for any danger that stalks his tower, vowing to make sure that he was safe from enemies. But it is fruitless! No one outsmar-"

He was interrupted as the little girl jumped on top of him, causing him to fall onto his stomach.

"Gosalyn Waddlemyer!" she cheered. "Are you okay Mr. Negaduck? I didn't hurt you did I? But you should really work on those narrations. They need a bit of work."

Negaduck scowled and quickly removed himself, catching Gosalyn and holding her by her ankles.

"And in a strike as fast as lightening, Negaduck captures the pink peril and..and…"

Gosalyn started tickling him, causing the villain to giggle and laugh.

"N-not fair…I-I'm ticklish…." He laughed.

He ended up dropping her as he fell over. The little girl giggled as she tickled him. She knew that he could get him to smile. She decided to let him breath. He took a few breaths. She saw his timer and went over to it.

"Keen Gear! A radio!" She pushed the button and Negaduck ran over, took it from her hands.

"Don't touch that! It's not a radio, it's my…training course!" He dodge the spoon and fork that was coming towards him, and caught the plate before it crashed into his head.

She clapped her hands. "Keen Gear!"

She grabbed the bowl and caught the cereal that was shooting out. She placed it on the table and grabbed the frying pan, catching and cracking the eggs that shot out. She jumped out of the way as the floor came out from under her and fire rose to cook the eggs. She grabbed the pan, wearing an oven mitt and caught it. She sat the eggs on the plate and jumped up, and buttering the toast. Three oranges and a grapefruit were plunging towards her. She sliced the grapefruit in half and pierced the three oranges on one of the butter knives. She landed in the chair and Negaduck stopped the timer and looked at it. He blinked in surprise. She had beaten his record. HIS record!

"So how I'd do?" she asked sweetly.

"Um…okay. You're not up to my level, but you'll get there."

She looked at her empty cup and frowned.

"Oh poo, I forgot the milk."

Negaduck's eyes widen, grabbing her and got out the way as the fridge landed on top of the chair. Gosalyn's eyes widen in terror.

"I forget the milk too." He replied, standing back up and pulled her up.

She hugged him. "Thank you for saving me."

He shuddered and started spazzing out.

"Get off of me! Get off of me! Get off of me!" He pushed her off, and wiped himself off. He pointed at her. "Don't you EVER touch me again!"

"Why?"

"Long story." He growled and pushed her to his bed. "Just go to bed."

"Are you the one that want my grandpa's code?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to hurt me?"

"If you don't tempt me."

"Thank you for letting me stay. Why do you want my grandpa's machine?"

"To finally get the name of villainy I deserve. You know for a kid you're surprisingly well behaved." He gave a small smile, "Nothing bad about having some manners anyways."

She let out a happy squeal and hugged him, kissing his cheek. He yelped and spazzed out, pulling her off.

"Don't do that!"

"Sorry."

"Just get into the damn bed!"

She climbed in and started taking off her shoes. She pulled the covers over her and laid down. He started to walk off. She sat back up.

"I can't sleep."

He halted and looked at her.

"Excuse me? All you need to do is relax." He looked around. "I got a mallet or a hammer around here, we can use that to knock you."

"My grandpa would sing me a song." She replied, looking at the picture in her hand.

"I don't sing." He started to walk off.

"If you don't then I could tell anyone that you live in the tower on the bridge."

He glared at her. The kid wasn't as dumb as he thought. He went over to her.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Hey I'm a kid, I'm supposed to be irresponsible."

"God I hate kids." He growled. "Fine. How'd the stupid song go?"

She crawled out the covers and fluffed her dress out and put her hands together. Negaduck sat in a chair, arms crossed with an annoyed look. He was dreading this.

"~Rest your eyes, little girl blue, inside of you is a rainbow. Yellow, blue, red, purple too, red, green, blue and the yellow.~"

Negaduck winced at the lyrics, blinked and unfolded his arms.

"Those are lyrics?" he sighed. "Let me try my own. ~Rest your eyes little girl blue, come clash the paints onto your pillow.~" He placed her under the covers. "~I'll be there, to creating the fear, so let those nightmares fly till tomorrow.~"

Gosalyn yawned as she rested her head on the pillow, and started to fall asleep. Negaduck couldn't help but stroke her hair.

"~I'll be there to creating the fear, so let those nightmares fly till tomorrow.~" He looked to see the girl was asleep, pleased to see that she was sleep and wouldn't be bothering him.

He started to hum at the lullaby, not even noticing that he was. He looked at the picture in his hand.

"Yellow, blue, red, purple too, red green, blue and the yellow…" he stopped and looked at the picture. "Wait a minute…that's it! The brat had the code all along and she didn't even know about it!"

He had a feeling to kick her out, but he decided against it. For some reason, she reminded him of when he was a child; even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone. He kind of grew fond of the little girl. She knew how life was like. Hell, if he raised her right, she could be just like him. He smiled. He would defiantly use that as an advantage. The right training, the right environment, she would definitely be a fine prodigy.

"I'll worry about it later…"

Just as he was about to change into his pajamas, the light in the dark sky started to turn green and flash in a pattern. He looked up confused.

"Lightening? No it can't be…lightening doesn't move in pattern."

* * *

Up above, Bulba and Hammerhead were up above in what looked like a ship faced like Bulba's head. Hammerhead was standing next to his superior. He looked at him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Bulba? For all you know he doesn't know Morse code."

"I'm sure he does. He's a survivalist; he could have a Boy Scout manual under his pillow, for all we know."

He pulled out a Turkey vulture and stroke it's head.

"I'm sending out Tantalus to find his hideout, hopefully we will be able to get the Ramrod, and save the little girl. I hope he didn't do anything to her…"

Just as he said, Negaduck was reaching under his pillow, careful not to wake the sleeping girl, and pulling out the Boy Scout manual. He started flipping through the book, looking for the section he needed.

"Good thing I decided to stay in that stupid Jr. Woodchucks. At least I learned SOME good stuff." He stopped and went over to the window, pulling out a notepad and pen and started writing.

He hadn't notice that Gosalyn woke up and went over to him, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. He was about halfway through when she started to make herself known.

"What are you doing Mr. Negaduck?"

He quickly spun around and looked at her.

"I thought you were in bed!"

"I was." She replied, yawning. "What are you writing?"

"Look at the sky. Someone is contacting me by Morse code." He went back to translating. "We. Are. Surrending. We. Will. Give you… 3 million dollars as long as you don't use the Ram Rod! Ha! Suckers!"

"Are you sure that's what they mean?" she asked.

"Don't care. I get 3 million dollars, and you can go back to your cruddy life. And I'll get the recognition of a villain that I deserve!"

"But what if it's a trap?"

"So? I am not passing up the chance to gain money and prove once and for all that Negaduck is the villain to be feared! I'll prove that I'm not some freak behind a mask! Is that what you were going to say?

"N-no! Of course not!"

He decided to ignore her. He got on his bike, preparing to leave. She tried to stop him but was unsuccessful. She watched him speed out, leaving her alone in the tower. She went over to the bed, crying.

Tantalus saw Negaduck riding out and flew towards the tower, showing the image of Gosalyn on the bed crying. Bulba let out a sigh of relief. The girl wasn't hurt and the Ramrod was there!

"She's in the Audobon Bay Bridge! In the tower, boy's go get her, make sure that she's not hurt. I'd hate to be the one to get her hurt."

Hammerhead nodded.

"I'll deal with Negaduck."

Negaduck had arrived at the building that Bulba wanted to meet him. He decided to do his intro, only using them when he thought they were necessary. A red puff of smoke appeared.

"I am the fiendish terror that flaps in the night! I am the sewer water that floods your yard! I am Negaduck!"

The red smoke diminished, revealing the villain. He looked around, seeing that he was the only one and frowned. He crossed his arms, not pleased that he was early.

"What I hate more than a persistent person, is a late one! Especially when they got my cash! And I wasted a good monologue. I hate wasting those! It takes me forever to come up with one!"

He continued grumbling to himself, suddenly being snapped out of his thoughts when a voice interrupted him.

"I am so sorry. I was a little caught up." A voice replied.

Negaduck stood up. Of course this yuck ought to be sorry! He turned and started walking towards him. In front of him was Detective Bulba.

"You better be sorry! I wasted a good anagram."

"My apologies."

Before Negaduck could open his mouth about the money, he was tackled by Hammerhead and handcuffed. The masked duck struggled, but Bulba grabbed hold of him, keeping him from running.

"Negaduck, you are under arrest, for robbery and kidnapping. For a villain, you are not quite as egotistical as I thought you would be."

Negaduck snarled. "Ego is a major part of one's downfall."

Taurus nodded, not really caring. He looked at his officers and nodded.

"Take him away."

The officers did as he said, taking him to the St. Canard jail. The duck struggled.

"I'll get you for this Bulba!"

"Oh I would love to stay, but I have to see a little girl on a bridge."

Negaduck growled, struggling harder. He was not letting him get away with her!

"You leave Gosalyn out of this!" he shouted, getting dragged away. For some reason, fear of the little girl getting taken away from him engulfed him, making him worried. But his cries were only ignored as they placed him in the police car.

* * *

Hammerhead was climbing up one of the cable cords towards the tower, frowning.

"Why couldn't this nutcase live on the ground like all the normal people?"

No one answered him. In the tower Gosalyn was looking at the sky. Wishing that her family was still with her.

"Oh mommy, daddy, grandpa, I wish you didn't leave." She shook her head. "So much for manners…"

Hammerhead popped up, scaring the little girl and causing her to scream.

"Oh please don't scream! I didn't mean to scare ya!"

She took off running. Hammerhead felt terrible, he didn't mean to scare her! He chased after her, hoping to calm her down. His two fellow officers followed. She ended up tripping, causing the timer to fall and start. As they chased after her, the training course came alive, throwing the utensils out. Hammerhead yelped and ducked.

The smaller ram let out a scream of terror as the cereal shot out. He ducked behind the table, which Hammerhead flipped over to protect them. They came out after the cereal shut off. The grape fruit and the oranges shot out, three going in Hammerhead's mouth, one in the horse's eye and two launched into the smaller ram's eyes. Before they had the chance to do anything else, the floor came out from under them, fire shooting up and burning them. They screamed in pain as they landed on the ground. Then without warning, the fridge was launched in the air, and landed on top of them.

Gosalyn peeked out, seeing they got hurt and felt terrible. Just as she was about to go and help them, Tantalus screeched and swooped her up, taking her to Bulba. She struggled in the bird's grip, not pleased.

"Put me down! Negaduck isn't going to be pleased when you learned what you did!"

Taurus Bulba frowned, worried that as long as she had stayed with Negaduck, he had influenced her. He grabbed her and sat her down.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience. I hope Tantalus didn't hurt you. For a buzzard he could be very gentle."

Said buzzard was perched on his owner's shoulder, cooing as the bottom of his beak was scratched at. Gosalyn giggled. She liked these people she did, but she longed to be with the masked villain. She looked up at him in worry.

"What did you do to Negaduck?"

"He is in prison. He'll be singing a new tune my dear. The Jailhouse Rock."

* * *

Negaduck was sitting in the jail cell, hat off and his hands through his feathers. He told himself not to bond with anyone, to keep himself protected, so that even if he did, they would be safe too. He already ruined that once. Then he had to meet that disgustingly sweet little girl…who reminded him so much of when he was a child, and it made him sick.

"I had to take her with me. I had to get attached to the little brat! And look where it got me! In a damn cell! I murdered, I robbed, and all for what!? To end up in jail!" He sighed. "Everyone was right…I didn't deserve to breath the same air… especially with Gosalyn."

A large, meaty hog was in the corner, hoping that the masked duck wouldn't harm him. He had ended up in the same cell with him for missing a payment on a traffic ticket. He was wearing a brown sweater and a pair of slacks, avoiding as much eye contact as possible. However when he looked up, he had caught the evil duck's eye.

"What are you looking at fatso?"

The pig stammered, unsure how to respond.

"N-n-nothing…"

"You bet nothing!" Negaduck grabbed a hold of him. "I could've had a life! I could've been something else than a masked creep! But no! I didn't have a choice! I'm just a puppet! All I need is a strings and a stage and I'll be set up!" He dropped the pig, looking down casted, "My life was filled with nothing but chemistry sets and blue prints. Gosalyn has been taken away, and I'm still alone with no friends what so ever to get me out of here."

Just as he said that, a crash was heard and Launchpad came in, riding Negaduck's bike backwards. He looked at the controls.

"Oh…I had in reverse."

"Launchpad?" the masked duck asked in confusion, standing on the pig's large stomach. He smiled. "Launchpad! How the hell did you find me?"

"Oh, well your bike was left behind, so I decided to ride it and to pay your bail, but this is a lot better."

"Good thing too. Move. My bike, I drive."

Launchpad moved into the side car as Negaduck climbed on, riding out. As the moved out, Negaduck told his now bodyguard what happened.

"By now that wimpy detective must have Gosalyn in his airship. And I know just how!"

"You got your own plane?"

"Well no…but I have that I'm working on! I just need an engine and a steering wheel."

"I can get you those things Negs."

"Don't call me that. That's Lord Negaduck."

"Sure thing LN." the thug laughed.

A plane, looking like a sinister duck, red and black, flew out of Launchpad's shake.

"Whoa boy LN. You built this?"

"Sure did. I'm pretty handy when it comes to planes. Took me a year to work on it. I call it the Negaquack." The smaller duck replied, pleased to have his creation up and running.

"I call it a beauty! We'll sure be able to bring Bulba down with this!"

"We sure will." Negaduck replied, then added, "Bodyguard."

Launchpad looked at him and smiled. This was the start of a fantastic partnership and the larger duck couldn't be more pleased. He couldn't help by shout with joy, causing Negaduck to roll his eyes at the display.

* * *

Bulba's airship was flying around.

"We have to secure the Ramrod and make sure that no villain ever finds it and uses it. If they do then they'll have full control of the city and that's the last thing we need. We'll put it in Canard Tower for now." Bulba replied, talking to Clovis, who was driving the airship. He went over to the little girl, sitting in the chair, looking worried, "And I'll talk to Gosalyn."

Said little girl looked up at him. Suddenly the alarm went off, alerting the three people in the room.

"We have a bulky on a collision course heading straight at us Detective Bulba." Clovis told the cop.

"Who would attempt such a suicidal mission?" Bulba asked in horror.

The Negaquack swooped down, heading towards the airship. Several guns popped out and started shooting at the airship. Negaduck let out a sinister chuckle.

"Hang on to your jean jacket Launchpad; we're creating an air vent into that Bull's head."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

Negaduck cackled.

"Oh? Well let's get dangerous!"

The mouth of the Negaquack opened up, shooting a missile at the airship, creating a large hole, shortly Negaduck was launched out of the mouth on his motorcycle.

"Villain away!" Launchpad exclaimed, taking over the controls.

Negaduck sped into the airship, landing perfectly and halted to a stop. He looked around.

"Nice décor. I guess you like French penitentiary look don't you? Reminds you of the office, huh?"

Hammerhead came out, not looking pleased to see the yellow cladded duck. Negaduck smirked, seeing the ram angry.

"You're going to smash you into Duck puree!"

"Well if it isn't deputy Hannigan pleased to see me. Sorry Hanny but I'm on a diet."

The well suited deputy ran towards him at full speed. Negaduck took a step over and stuck his leg out, tripping him. Hammerhead landed in a pole. The two other officers started to sneak up behind him and Negaduck pulled out a black and yellow gun, a gas gun that he had invented.

"Alright boys, where's the girl at?" he growled.

"Really Negaduck? I didn't think you had a heart."

The short duck looked up to see Detective Bulba, Gosalyn in his arms. The little girl smiled and waved at him.

"Hi Mr. Negaduck!"

Negaduck growled. He had his brat. HIS brat. The moment he thought that it was odd. His brat? Where did that come from? He hated kids. Yet that girl…it just seemed right. _Well_, he thought, _if she's going to be my kid, I'm raising her right._

"Put her down Bulba." His voice going into a protective growl, cocking a pistol at him.

"Now there is no reason to be so drastic." He replied, sitting the little girl down.

Gosalyn looked between them, worried that both of them could get hurt. Before she knew what could happen, Negaduck ended up shooting at Bulba, causing the large bull to duck and pull the little girl into somewhere safe. She was used to seeing such violence. And she had a feeling that she was going to see more of it.

Negaduck ended up disarming all the officers, and aimed, ready to shoot them if they moved. "Alright you half crack cops! Make a move and this ship is going to down!"

Gosalyn ran out and hugged him.

"Oh I am so sorry for getting you into this Mr. Negaduck. I didn't mean to be such trouble."

"Get off of me." He growled, pushing her off. "Besides, you gave me my big break."

The officer gawked. They were close!? Bulba glared at the masked duck. He watched as the villain went over to the Ramrod and started to enter the code, gun still pointed at the hostages.

"~Yellow, blue, red, blue, purple too, blue, purple, green and the yellow.~" he sang to himself as he pressed the buttons.

He cackled as the machine started, and shot a multi-color beam, lifting up the Federal Gold depositary building and stealing the gold.

"I'll wipe this city clean of it's gold! And then I'll go after every city in the country!"

Bulba growled and tackled the short duck. The two wrestled, in hope of getting the upper hand. They fell to notice that they had ended up kicking Gosalyn off the airship. Her scream interrupted the two fighting. Negaduck peered over in horror.

"Gosalyn!" They exclaimed.

Negaduck kicked Bulba off of him, pinning the head detective and knocked him out. He peered over to see Launchpad had caught her and let out a sigh of relief. He went over to the machine and Hammerhead tackled him, causing his head to smack into the keys of the machine. The machine started to fritz, causing Negaduck to growl.

"You moron! You're going to get us all killed!" the villain kicked him off, trying to fix the machine.

Clovis was trying her best to get the airship away, barely successful as she got Hammerhead and the officers out. Bulba was left behind, waking up and caught Negaduck's cape, just in time before he could run off. The villain howled in anger as the detective pulled him down.

"It's over Negaduck and you're going to prison!"

The two yelped and dodged the beams. The Ramrod pointed up, shooting a beam at Bulba's airship, sending it into the air and causing to blow up. Clovis, Hammerhead and the rest of the officers parachuted down.

"I knew I should've gone into the nursing." Clovis replied as she floated down.

Negaduck and Bulba backed up as the machine continued to go haywire. Bulba started to bolt but Negaduck held him back.

"If I'm going down, you're going down with me!"

Bulba and Negaduck struggled against each other. Far from the building, Gosalyn and Launchpad watched as the building blew up. Gosalyn sat up in horror.

"No! Negaduck!" she cried out. "H-He couldn't…"

She looked at the building sadly as Launchpad took her back to the orphanage.

Gosalyn was in her room, staring at the window. She felt so empty. She grew so close to the villain, only to have another person she cared about taken away. She watched the building being repaired.

"Now come on Gosalyn, show this person your manners, maybe you can finally get out of here."

She sighed. "Now that's something I've gotten sick of hearing."

The caretaker shrugged and walked out. Gosalyn sat in the bed, hugging her pillow.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid that she's not feeling herself today."

"I don't care. I want to see her, now!"

Gosalyn looked up when she heard the voice and ran out, seeing the villain that she had grown so close to. He head was wraped in bandages and his arm and leg was in a cast.

"Go back and-" he was interrupted by the girl tackling him into a hug, knocking him over. "Ow! Hey! Get off of me!"

"Oh I knew you couldn't be dead! Oh I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

"Yea, yea, just get off of me!" Negaduck exclaimed, shoving her off. "Let's go and get the hell out of here!"

"And how are you planning on driving in that condition?" the larger women asked.

"Oh I have a way." He replied.

Suddenly a car crashed through the wall. Launchpad in the driver's seat.

"Oh that's reverse!"

Negaduck rolled his eyes and Gosalyn giggled. She looked between them and smiled. This was her new family, and couldn't be happier about it.

* * *

**Such a cheesy ending for an evil story. Well here you go! Should I make another chapter? And epilogue to this? Let me know! Review! **


End file.
